


Definitions of a Bookworm

by masqurade



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, cute arguments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 17:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2159025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masqurade/pseuds/masqurade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short one-shots revolving around kagehina and the definitions of random words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Love

**Author's Note:**

> After reading a bedtime story to his sister, Hinata can't seem to get the thought of fairytales out of his mind.

**Love;** an intense feeling of deep affection: _feeling a deep romantic or sexual attachment to someone_.

* * *

      Hinata wondered what it would be like to be part of a fairytale.

     This thought, however, was frantically pushed out of his mind. Slamming the book shut, he glanced over to his little sister who was peacefully snoring away on her bed. Feeling satisfied with the adorable sight, he placed her favorite picture book, _The Little Mermaid_ , by the bedside table lamp. Hinata slowly rose from his crisscrossed position on the floor and tip toed towards the exit.

     _I’m exhausted,_ Hinata thought, throwing the door to his room open and flopping down onto the bed. However, every attempt to sleep alluded him as the thoughts of the book he had just read to his sister plagued his mind.

     _What would it be like to be part of a fairytale?_

     With much determination, Hinata pressed his pillow against his face. He didn’t know how long he let himself be in that position, but eventually, Hinata soon fell victim to sleep.

     By the time lunch period came around the next day, the question wouldn’t leave Hinata’s mind for even a second.

     _What would it be like to be part of a fairytale?_

     “What are you doing blocking the entrance, dumbass?” Kageyama’s irritated voice spoke up from behind him. Blinking, Hinata turned his head just in time for him to be flicked in the forehead by his angry partner. “God, are you stupid? Don’t just stand there. You’re going to the roof aren’t you?”

     Even Kageyama’s insults seemed to blow over Hinata’s head entirely. The longer he continued to stare, the more quizzical Kageyama’s expression came to be.

     “Stop staring at me!” he finally hissed. “If you got something to say then say it!”

     With that being said, Kageyama pushed passed Hinata and made his way up the stairwell. Hinata’s eyes followed after him. Before he was able to reach the time step, Hinata called after him.

     “What would it be like to fall in love?”

     The question seemed to have Kageyama frozen in place. Eyes widening, Hinata wondered why his face felt like it was on fire. He only blurted out his thoughts just like Kageyama wanted. Why was he getting so flustered?

     Kageyama didn’t turn around but managed to mumble something under his breath that Hinata didn’t quite catch. Bouncing up the steps, he lightly tapped his back. “What did you say? I didn’t hear you.”

     Slapping Hinata’s hand away, Kageyama turned around to face him with one hand over his mouth, his face scarlet.

     “H-How am I supposed to know? You—!” he stuttered while Hinata stared dumbstruck. Kageyama now covered his face with both of his hands. “You stupid ass monkey! What kind of question is that?!”

     Without as much as a goodbye, Kageyama ran passed Hinata down the steps.


	2. Drunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Hinata gets drunk, Kageyama falls victim to his partner's advances.

**Drunk;** to be intoxicated with alcohol: _having drunk too much alcohol and lost control over behavior, movement, and speech_.

* * *

   “Ka-ge-ya- _maaaaaa_ ,” cooed Hinata, tackling his more than irritated teammate from behind. His small hands gripped the front of Kageyama’s shirt while he nuzzled his face into the small arch of the man’s back. “Kageyama, Kageyama, _Kageyama_ —”

     Face burning, Kageyama let himself be victim to the drunk, small, ball of orange and the snickering of the other volleyball mates. There was no willpower left for Kageyama to resist. So there he stood, being wrapped tightly in Hinata’s embrace.

     “Oi!” Tanaka’s yelled, pointing an accusing finger at Tsukishima, who was snickering uncontrollably in one of the empty corners of the gym. “What did you do to, Hinata? Huh? _Huh?!_ ”

     The blonde couldn’t hold back any longer as he burst out into a fit of loud laughter. Unable to find the breath to speak properly, he managed to hand a plastic container over to Daichi. The captain peered into the container, eyes gone wide.

     “Is that a piece of red wine cake?” Sugawara gasped, peering over Daichi’s shoulder. Turning to Tsukishima, who was still unable to contain his obvious amusement at the situation, gave him a disapproving look. “You _know_ how weak Hinata is to alcohol. Why would you give him such a thing?”

     “I-It’s not my fault t-that the idiot can’t h-handle wine content that can’t e-even get a baby d-drunk!” Gripping his stomach, Tsukishima rolled around on the floor, gasping for air as giggles continued to burst through his lips.

     Meanwhile, while the two parents crows were trying to draw up a solution, Hinata’s advances continued.

     “You’re _soooo_ tall!” Hinata whined, doing his best to reach his hands up to place them on Kageyama’s shoulders. The sudden concentration in Hinata’s face made blush a deeper shade of red as he was forced to bring his face down to Hinata’s level. “Not fair. I wanna be tall too!”

     “Life isn’t fair, idiot.” Kageyama snapped, avoiding the decoy’s gaze. “And stop clinging to me. It’s annoying, you dumbass.”

     Sudden tears sprung to Hinata’s eyes and they began to fall onto his cheeks. Struck dumb, Kageyama only proved to get even more flustered as Hinata began bawling in front of him.

     “H-Hey, stop crying!”

     “K-Kageyama doesn’t like me!”

     “I-I-I don’t _really_ not like you, stupid.”

     “Kageyama hates me!” Hinata continued wailing and now was rubbing his tear-stained face into Kageyama’s shirt. Audibly sighing, Kageyama pried his shirt away from Hinata’s grabbing hands. He looked straight into his brown eyes, knocking their foreheads together.

     _“Hinata,”_ he mumbled, embarrassing himself with his suddenly sickening, sweet tone. “I really don’t hate you.”

     The words proved useful in brightening the previously crying boy instantly. Before Kageyama had time to pull away, Hinata had pulled the collar of his shirt, planting an adoring, swift kiss on his lips.

     Backing away, Hinata giggled as Kageyama covered his mouth, eyes almost popping out of his head.

     “I love you too, Kageyama!” Hinata declared. “More than anymore else in the world!”

     The rest of the volleyball team seemed as shocked as Kageyama was as they all stood frozen, staring at Hinata. Eyebrow twitching, Kageyama couldn’t help thinking that the next day he would definitely give not only Hinata a beating for his idiotic behavior, but also Tsukishima for being the cause of the incident in the first place.


End file.
